Day 9: 1:00pm-2:00pm
| code = 9AFF03 | author = Sang Kyu Kim & Patrick Somerville | director = Adam Kane | rating = }} After realizing Derrick Yates was used by people above him, Jack and Chloe attempt to track his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Kate Morgan continues her hunt for Bauer using any means necessary. Finally, President Heller prepares to address Parliament after a devastating attack. Synopsis [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *'1st Lieutenant Chris Tanner' claims his innocence after a convoy led by his superior was attacked by a drone he was piloting. *Jack Bauer follows Chloe O'Brian into the headquarters of Open Cell where hacker Derrick Yates used to work. *'Derrick Yates', who is using an override system to take control of American drones, assures his girlfriend that the President of the United States will die that day. *'U.S. President James Heller' finds out about the attack on a U.S. convoy and prepares to address the British Parliament about it. Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau tries to convince President Heller from confronting Parliament, arguing that he wasn't "at the top of his game". *'Audrey Boudreaus husband, Mark, assures his aide that Audrey will never hear Jack Bauer's name again. *'Agent Kate Morgan' ask his boss to be reinstated in order to help him capture Jack Bauer. 'CIA Head of Station Steve Navarro' orders lead agent Erik Ritter to obey his orders when he questions his decision to reinstate Kate. *As Kate and his men try to capture Jack Bauer, Simone Al-Harazi manages to kill Derrick Yates and escape with the override device, while her mother awaits for her. ''The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00pm 1:02:24 Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian pull up in front of the Vauxhall Griffin pub. Chloe says that Derrick Yates and his girlfriend entered the bar less than ten minutes ago. Jack gets out and tells her to drive around back to cover the rear exits. Jack heads inside, where the bartender says he will be with him momentarily. Jack notices the man place two beers on a vacant table, and sees Yates' red sweatshirt draped over a chair. He heads into the men's room, and readies his gun when he finds Yates dead on the ground, stabbed in the side of the head. After searching the stalls, Jack heads out the back entrance and finds Simone's wig in a dumpster. He updates Chloe on the situation and tells her that she needs to locate the woman carrying the briefcase. Seconds later, Chloe reports that she has spotted her entering the nearby Kennington Station six minutes ago and boarding a northbound train for Waterloo Station. Jack races back to their car and they set off. In West Ealing, Kate Morgan questions Aron Bashir and his employees, demanding what they know about the man who just attacked their building. Morgan kneels down in front of Donny, noticing his rope burn from when Jack hanged him, and offers to get him treated for his subdermal hemorrhaging if he helps her. Donny gives up Derrick Yates' name before Bashir angrily tells him to keep quiet. Morgan rounds on him next, while Erik Ritter steps away to take a phone call. At the station, Agent Navarro tells Ritter that the local police have received reports of armed Americans shooting up the housing project and demands to know what they are doing. He warns that the CIA can't afford to be caught operating on British soil, and warns that if Morgan's actions result in blowback it will be Ritter who faces the consequences. Tiring of her questioning, Bashir tells Morgan that she isn't with the local police, and invites her to "piss off." Ritter tells her that Navarro wants them off the premises as soon as possible, so Kate agrees to let the drug dealers go. However, she orders them to leave Bashir behind, then steps behind him and pistol whips him. Morgan tells Ritter, incredulous, that he knows Bauer's purpose in coming there and they need to find out what it is. After being reminded of what will happen if they are exposed, Ritter helps her carry Bashir to their vehicle. As Simone's train approaches Waterloo Station, Jack leaps out of the car and runs inside, while Chloe promises to follow on surface streets. On the platform, Jack jogs to Simone's train car and slowly makes his way closer to her. Glancing over, Simone catches sight of him and readies her knife. While the train slows to a halt, she slices open her own thigh, then smears blood on her face. Once the doors open, Simone staggers out, while Jack faces her and demands that she drop the case. She screams to nearby passengers that Jack is trying to kill her and runs for the terminal entrance. After fighting off two Good Samaritans, Jack gives chase, pursuing her off the platform and up a set of stairs. Simone spots an opened service tunnel to her left and ducks inside, moments before Jack runs past, unaware. Chloe reports that she should come out the front entrance any moment. As she is working, Chloe catches sight of a nearby couple and their young son, becoming visibly distraught. While she stares at them, Simone emerges from a stairwell and runs over to a waiting cab, unnoticed. She looks back, relieved to have escaped her pursuer. Jack rejoins Chloe in front of Charing Cross and asks how she could have missed the woman exiting the station. Chloe says that she simply missed her, then angrily tells Jack that she helped him find Yates as they agreed and now wants to go home. On Jack's insistence, she explains that she thought she saw Morris and Prescott in the crowd, even though it's impossible. Chloe sees Jack's reaction, and realizes that he hadn't heard: her husband and son are both dead. Stunned, Jack asks her what happened, and she explains that they were killed in a hit-and-run one night when Morris was driving Prescott home from soccer practice. Jack embraces her, while she breaks into tears. Chloe goes on to say that driving Prescott was normally her job, and that whoever did it was trying to kill her for her knowledge of what happened the day Jack went into hiding. Jack says that neither of them can bring back the people they've lost, but they can honor their memories by protecting the innocent and moving forward. Putting Heller's life aside, Jack says that many innocent people may die if the drone attacks are successful, and pleads with Chloe to help him stop them from happening. 1:14:00... 1:14:01... 1:14:02... 1:18:39 Ron Clark enters Mark Boudreau's office and gives him a draft of an executive order to remand Jack Bauer to the Russian government, once he is recaptured. Clark makes a point of reminding Boudreau that such a rendition order requires the President's signature. Mark acknowledges this, and says that nonetheless they need to keep the matter closely guarded for now. Audrey enters the room and asks what they are discussing; Mark lies that they were referring to Lieutenant Tanner. Once Clark leaves, Audrey angrily rounds on Mark for humiliating President Heller during the debate preparation, and says it seemed as if he were punishing both of them for daring to disagree with his counsel. Mark counters that he was no harsher than any member of Parliament would be, and warns that Heller's condition may be blinding him to his own lack of preparedness. Instead of undertaking such a "fool's errand," Boudreau says, Heller should return home and work through back-channels to convert the MPs they will need to renew the Diego Garcia lease. Reluctantly, Audrey agrees to speak to her father and see if she can convince him to go with Mark's suggestion. After Audrey leaves, Boudreau skims the executive order and quickly forges the President's signature on the final page. On the road, Chloe finds an Interpol file for the woman on the subway: Simone Al-Harazi. Recognizing the name, Jack asks her if she is related to Margot Al-Harazi, and Chloe confirms that she is Simone's mother. Known as the "Yorkshire Widow", Margot lost her husband and father of her children when they were young, then radicalized after marrying al-Qaeda commander Muhammad Al-Harazi. Together, the husband and wife were responsible for numerous bombings, among them a Cairo marketplace attack that killed 36 English tourists. Mahmoud was killed in a drone strike in Yemen three years ago, while Margot barely escaped with her life - Jack realizes that President Heller authorized the attack, and now Margot wants revenge against him. 1:22:32 At a country estate, Margot is tending a flowerbed when Simone walks up with the briefcase in hand. Noticing her leg wound, Margot asks her daughter what happened, and Simone explains that the American following her and Yates was pursuing her and nearly caught her. However, she promises, she lost the man and wasn't followed. Pleased, Margot hugs Simone and welcomes her home. The two enter the house, where Ian Al-Harazi is working at a computer station. After embracing his sister, Ian opens the case and inspects the device, then says that Yates used a nonstandard hardware bus that will require an hour to adapt. Margot tells him to get started, while Simone looks at the selected targets on a bank of monitors. Just then, Simone's husband Naveed enters, and Simone runs over to embrace him. She is surprised to find him unreceptive, while Margot laughs that he looks as if he just swallowed a rat. Margot tells her daughter to go tend to her wound, then takes Naveed aside by the fireplace. Margot says that she understands why Naveed is upset at what she ordered Simone to do with Yates, but that he is wrong to blame either of them for it. When her husband was alive, she says, Margot was often sent on similar missions that required getting "close" with other men; yet they both accepted it as something that was necessary for their cause. She tells Naveed that the best thing for all of them is that he allow Simone to be a wife to him. 1:26:08... 1:26:09... 1:26:10... 1:30:47 Jack and Chloe arrive at the Open Cell base, where Jack updates a displeased Adrian Cross on what they have learned. Jack warns him that each of the drones now vulnerable to the terrorists carry six Hellfire missiles capable of unthinkable destruction, and says that he needs Cross' resources to find and deliver proof that the drone in the recent attack was hijacked. Pete and Chell report that the pilot responsible, Chris Tanner, and the flight key with the necessary records are en route to the U.S. Embassy for further investigation. Jack tells Chloe that he needs her to forge an identity for him to enter the embassy and find the evidence for President Heller, but Chloe says she won't be able to do it on her own. Jack rounds on Cross, sincerely asking for his assistance; despite his reluctance, he agrees. 1:33:13 Ritter and Morgan drive Aron Bashir to an unknown destination, as the latter repeats that he has no information for them. Ignoring him, Kate directs Ritter to turn into a decrepit tunnel and stop by a service door, where several gang members are congregating. Nonchalantly, Morgan says that she looked into Bashir's background and found out about his run-in with the Tamil Boys a year ago, where his group ripped off theirs in a heroin deal and left one of their members dead. She asks if he thinks they've moved on, while Ritter, smirking, tells him that he's free to leave. As the gang members circle the vehicle, Kate unlocks the doors and lowers the windows, until finally Bashir confesses that he was protecting Yates while he worked on some sort of drone interface. Apparently, Yates also talked about someone named Tanner during that time. Kate tells Ritter to drive away just before the Tamil Boys reach the car. U.S. EMBASSY - LONDON. An SUV slowly drives through a swarm of anti-drone protesters in front of the complex. Inside, Captain Denovo remarks to Lieutenant Tanner that if they knew who he was, they would tear him limb from limb. 01:34:55... 01:34:56... 01:34:57... 1:39:33 Simone, freshly showered, lies on a bed while Margot sutures her thigh wound. As she works, Margot asks her daughter how she thinks the American managed to follow her onto the Tube and, sternly, suggests that she was careless. Simone says that, however it happened, he can't find them now, but Margot says that he already found her, just as she pokes her needle through Simone's thigh. Ignoring her daughter's cries, Margot lectures that they have a unique opportunity to change history, one that allows no margin for error whatsoever. From now on, Simone can't afford to let down her guard, something that Margot says she taught her children already. Simone promises that she will be more careful. Kate Morgan reads Lieutenant Tanner's file and tells Ritter that the pilot claims somebody took control of his drone before the attack happened, although DoD hasn't found any evidence to support his claim. Kate says that the drone incident and Jack Bauer's actions are part of a puzzle that she can't put together just yet. Ritter, admiringly, says that he is impressed with how she caught on to Bauer's plan and got Basher to talk, but can't understand how she missed her husband's traitorous actions. She replies that she asks herself the same question every day. Kate receives a phone call from Steve Navarro, who is furious to just have learned that she and Ritter abducted a UK citizen against his orders. However, he softens when he learns that Kate found evidence linking Bauer to the drone attack this morning, and gives her authorization to interrogate Tanner. After ending the call, Morgan tells Ritter that they are clear to head for the embassy, explaining that Navarro wants to catch Jack Bauer as badly as she does. Ritter jokes that he thought that was impossible. Heller watches a news report on the protests ongoing outside the embassy. As Audrey joins him, Heller remarks that he isn't sure whose head they want more, his or Tanner's. Audrey mutes the television and tells him about Mark Boudreau's concerns regarding the Parliament address. She admits that she is also worried, as being heckled by angry MPs in front of the world may end his chance to renew the base lease. Heller is undeterred, saying that, if the deal is going to happen, it has to be today, right now. He asks how she and Mark are getting along; hesitating, Audrey says that things are great between them, and leaves to let him finish dressing. Jack approaches the U.S. Embassy, while Chloe and Chell confirm that they are moments from planting his false identity in the embassy's visitor log. Jack pushes through the crowd of protesters, one man yelling at him aggressively, until he reaches the line in front of the checkpoint. At the hacker base, Adrian Cross approaches Chell's station and wordlessly commandeers her keyboard. As he types, she realizes that he is inputting an invalid visitor code for Bauer's identity, which will result in the marines realizing he is an impostor and arresting him. In response to her protests, Cross simply strokes her cheek; Chell uncomfortably confirms the changes. Chloe monitors her computer nearby, unaware, while Jack continues to stand in the queue. 1:46:48... 1:46:49... 1:46:50... 1:51:26 Naveed goes to the linen closet while Simone asks what he's doing. He ignores her and pours himself a drink; Simone scolds him for it. She tries embracing him but he pulls away. She asks what's wrong; he says he's not sure he can kill anyone because of the nightmares he's been having. She assures him she had the same fears and overcame them—and so will he. She starts to seduce him, while her mother watches on a hidden camera. 1:54:18 President Heller's motorcade pulls up to Parliament and Heller gets out, talks to Prime Minister Alastair Davies about the drone pilot's arrest, how it may not be enough to placate the MPs. Heller, on the other hand, convinced that nothing comes easy, heads inside. Mark Boudreau expresses surprise at Audrey, who answers that she tried to stop him. Mark insists that Heller's in no condition to make decisions like that, but Audrey returns that he should support Heller's decision and stop trying to make other people's decisions for them. In Parliament, the Prime Minister gives the floor to President Heller. Heller scarcely begins before someone interrupts and demands of the President what he will do about the attacks. After a pregnant pause he begins again, but is interrupted again. This time, they don't back down, accusing Heller of murder and being unable to control his troops. Split screen: Heller looks on, speechless. Audrey and Mark watch as the people in the assembly tear him apart. Prime Minister Davies watches. The outside of the Al-Harazi house. Ian Al-Harazi is hard at work. Margot Al-Harazi. Simone and Naveed. Jack continues to wait in line. Kate Morgan with her partner Eric Ritter. Adrian Cross surveys Jack. As they reach the United States Embassy in London, Ritter and Kate get out of the car. Jack also reaches the embassy and stands in line to enter. When he reaches the checkpoint, he displays his ID as a "Ron Fairbanks." The guard asks the purpose of the visit and Jack replies that he is delivering diplomatic documents. The guard then enters the booth to verify Jack's credentials with another Marine, but Jack notices something is amiss. When he tells Chloe, Adrian assures her that the ID confirmation file was fine. Chloe looks at Chell and suspects something too, and tells Jack to abort. Jack decides to cause a distraction. He knocks out a policeman and takes his gun, then conceals it under his coat. After a moment, he shoots two civilians in the leg, claiming they're being attacked, and slips through the crowd in the confusion. As Morgan and Ritter try to deal with the chaos, Morgan sees Jack and shouts his name; Jack turns around, then turns back to running. Just as Jack escapes Morgan and Ritter, Morgan shouts Jack's name desperately. 1:59:57... 1:59:58... 1:59:59... '2:00:00' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross * with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring *Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi *John Boyega as Chris Tanner *Ross McCall as Ron Clark *Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi *Liam Garrigan as Ian Al-Harazi *Sacha Dhawan as Naveed *Joseph Millson as Derrick Yates *Miranda Raison as Caroline Fowlds * and Stephen Fry as Alastair Davies Co-starring *James Allenby-Kirk as Stosh *David Avery as Donny *Nick Chopping as Protester #3 *Darren Clarke as Bartender *John Cummins as Parliament Member #1 *Lex Daniel as Protester #1 *Jace Desay as Rival Gang Member #1 *Mandeep Dhillon as Chell *Terry Diab as Parliament Member #2 *Ken Drury as Speaker *Charles Furness as Pete *Tamer Hassan as Basher *Paul Howell as Big Lad #1 *Muzz Khan as Rival Gang Member #2 *Nicholas Khan as Parliament Member #3 *Jay McDonald as Protester #2 *Duncan Pow as Captain Greg Denovo *Tim Seyfert as Harris (as "Checkpoint Marine") *Branko Tomovic as Belcheck *Chinna Wodu as Checkpoint Marine Uncredited * Kay Burley as Sky News reporter * Jay Heath as Staines * Daniel Missing as Basher's man Production staff Background information and notes Production * This is the first [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] segment since "Day 7: 4:00am-5:00am" that doesn't have Jack Bauer listed in the character title. *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: May 13, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: May 13, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: May 13, 2014 on Fox **Asia: May 13, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: May 13, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 (official) **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox **Australia: TBA 2014 on Network Ten Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations *Principal photography for episodes 3 & 4 took place between and . Props and minutiae :See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day Music * The cue that plays when Margot talks to Naveed is the same music that plays during Olivia Taylor's confession in and when Allison Taylor gives orders to Tim Woods in . Errors and inconsistencies * When Jack enters Waterloo Station, the time on the clock is 1:50pm, whereas the in-universe time was around 1:10pm. * The Northern Line train that Jack and Simone board is stated as terminating at Neasden, which is in reality on the Jubilee Line. The train also skips Embankment, although that station was not served by the Northern Line in 2014 due to refurbishment works. * In dialogue, it is stated that President Heller authorized the drone strike that killed Muhammad Al-Harazi three years before Day 9, or about a year after Day 8. However, since Season 8 took place about a year and a half into President Allison Taylor's first term, the attack would have occurred during the term of her immediate successor, not Heller. Appearances :This list is incomplete *Characters **Ian Al-Harazi (first appearance) **Muhammad Al-Harazi (mentioned only) **Margot Al-Harazi **Simone Al-Harazi **Ahman (mentioned only) **Andre (mentioned only) **Aron Bashir **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer (mentioned only) **Graem Bauer (mentioned only) **Marilyn Bauer (mentioned only) **Phillip Bauer (mentioned only) **Teri Bauer (mentioned only) **Berkov (mentioned only) **Vladimir Bierko (mentioned only) **Mark Bledsoe (mentioned only) **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Brennan (mentioned only) **Ryan Chappelle (mentioned only) **Chell **Cimbe (mentioned only) **Cooper (mentioned only) **Winston Churchill (mentioned only) **Ron Clark **Dave Conlon (mentioned only) **Adrian Cross **Alastair Davies **Davros (mentioned only) **Dimitri (mentioned only) **Donner (mentioned only) **Donny **Andre Drazen (mentioned only) **Victor Drazen (mentioned only) **Youssou Dubaku (mentioned only) **Elemu (mentioned only) **Lugo Elson (mentioned only) **Ira Gaines (mentioned only) **Eddie Grant (mentioned only) **Conrad Haas (mentioned only) **Halil (mentioned only) **Hamid (mentioned only) **Hank (mentioned only) **Hasan (mentioned only) **Hasim (mentioned only) **James (mentioned only) **James Heller **Christopher Henderson (mentioned only) **Ibrim (mentioned only) **Irv (mentioned only) **Chris Jones (mentioned only) **Benjamin Juma (mentioned only) **Kohler (mentioned only) **Komar (mentioned only) **Levinson (mentioned only) **Curtis Manning (mentioned only) **Abdul Mahnesh (mentioned only) **Marko (mentioned only) **Masters (mentioned only) **Mathis (mentioned only) **Mikhail (mentioned only) **Adam Morgan (mentioned only) **Kate Morgan **Nicole (mentioned only) **Nina Myers (mentioned only) **Neil Nagi (mentioned only) **Steve Navarro **Naveed (first appearance) **Navid (mentioned only) **Ngozi (mentioned only) **Mikhail Novakovich (mentioned only) **Chloe O'Brian **Morris O'Brian (mentioned only) **Prescott O'Brian (mentioned only) **Raymond O'Hara (mentioned only) **Omar (mentioned only) **Ostroff (mentioned only) **John Quinn (mentioned only) **Scott Owen (mentioned only) **Pach (mentioned only) **Hikmat Palpatine (mentioned only) **Pedro (mentioned only) **Peel (mentioned only) **Pete **Arthur Rabens (mentioned only) **Paul Raines (mentioned only) **Jordan Reed **Erik Ritter **Rouse (mentioned only) **Serge (mentioned only) **Steve Simmons (mentioned only) **Stevens (mentioned only) **Chris Tanner **Teri (mentioned only) **Pavel Tokarev (mentioned only) **Trask (mentioned only) **Vasili (mentioned only) **Victor (mentioned only) **Vlad (mentioned only) **Edward Vossler (mentioned only) **Dana Walsh (mentioned only) **Yassir (mentioned only) **Derrick Yates **Yeats **Young (mentioned only) **Zhou Yong (mentioned only) *Locations **Buckingham Palace (mentioned only) **Brussels (mentioned only) **Cairo (mentioned only) **Cambridge University (mentioned only) **Charing Cross Station (first appearance) **CIA London station **Colombia (mentioned only) **Diego Garcia (mentioned only) **England **Europe **Germany (mentioned only) **Iraq (mentioned only) **Kennington Station **Liverpool Street Station (mentioned only) **London **London Underground (first appearance) **Pakistan (mentioned only) **Sudan (mentioned only) **United Kingdom **United States (mentioned only) **United States Embassy in London (first appearance) **Vauxhall Griffin **Waterloo Station (first appearance) **Willoughby House **Yemen (mentioned only) **Yorkshire (mentioned only) *Organizations and titles **Al-Qaeda **Basques (mentioned only) **Captain **Central Intelligence Agency **First Lieutenant **Interpol (mentioned only) **Irish Republican Army (mentioned only) **Open Cell **Parliament of the United Kingdom (first appearance) **President of the United States **Prime Minister of the United Kingdom **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **Drone (mentioned only) **Drone override module **Executive order **Urdu language (first appearance) See also * 1:00pm-2:00pm (disambiguation) 903 D903